enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Perhaps He's Got a Corset
'Perhaps He's Got a Corset '''is the sixth episode of the third season. Plot News of Donald's accident has spread like wildfire all over the island, and whatever engines are available have been called to The Shunting Yards to address the issue, along with some others. Gordon has arrived early, saying that though he doesn't come often, he isn't very thrilled. Stafford passes by, asking if he's come to haul some trucks for once, to which Gordon says that he has not, and complains about the yards becoming the new permanent meeting area. Duck comes in, saying that it beats Tidmouth Sheds, since he somehow ends up having someone stand up on him to give announcements. Henry and James, also arriving, join in with Gordon to tease Duck, since his shape is the most ideal to stand upon. As Duck points out that he's a pannier tank, and not a podium, Diesel arrives, stating that Duck would be less of a waste of space as the latter. Duck, shocked, questions Diesel's presence, to which Diesel mockingly asks why Duck is so shocked, since anyone who was available was eligible to come to the meeting. He then moves on to Donald's accident, stating that it was good riddance to one of a bunch of bloody immigrants and asking about the details of the accident itself. The other engines are shocked, just as Hank and Rosie arrive, with Hank saying that he'll make Diesel see more stars than the star-spangled banner if he keeps up this ruthless slander, with Rosie proudly declaring her American allegiance as Hank does so. Diesel mocks them, stating that he'd like to see Hank try it, but then moves on to another topic, asking why if a diesel like Derek gets in an accident, everyone moves on with their business, but when a steam engine like Donald or Douglas falls off a mountain, time stops and no one seems to be able to keep their senses. Duck replies that the position the twins hold on the railway makes them indispensable, losing one of them would a burden that all of the engines would have to carry, a sentiment that Murdoch, now just coming in, agrees with. Diesel merely states that it confirms that the railway plays favorites with the steam engines, and that all diesels are superior, not merely revolutionary, but the future, the steam engines are nothing, and that it's time that the diesels get the respect they deserve. Duck tells Diesel to stop with the conspiracies, pointing out that Derek's accident wasn't all that serious, and that Diesel is fully aware of that fact. As he tries to debunk Diesel's talk of being "Revolutionary", he is unable to properly pronounce the word, to which Diesel mocks him about. As Stafford returns to the meeting area to take his place, Duck, growing angry, tells Diesel to not mock him. Edward arrives, telling everyone to stop with the mindless squabbling, but Diesel immediately calls Edward ancient and out-of-date, saying that all he does is cry over spilled milk and is a pathetic waste of space. Edward rebuttals that though the engines have been through rather stressful events, they're a family, and should act like one. Edward says that none of them have any idea of what he goes through trying to keep them from mauling each other. However, Diesel mocks him for failing to properly keep Bill and Ben in order, to which Edward replies that he's had to clean up not just Diesels, but the messes of all of the engines on Sodor, something that nearly drives him mad. In either case, he's already made sure Bill and Ben have been punished, but Gordon scoffs, saying that he's sure that stern words from "kind, old, Edward" are sure to have been enough. Edward questions why Gordon isn't trying to back him up, but Gordon says that he agrees with Diesel, despite Edward's best efforts, Bill and Ben continue to cause mayhem all over the island, and tried to push Gordon into the sea! Edward tells him that it was ages ago and a joke to begin with, only for Diesel to ask Edward to elaborate on Donald's accident. Edward ends up at a loss for words, and Diesel leaves, mockingly asking if one of the engines would tell him how the meeting goes. Edward admits that Diesel brought up good points, and that there's good in him somewhere, but it was all buried under a great deal of malice. An awkward silence fills the yard, and the big engines try to lighten up the mood by bringing up how the meetings usually start. At that moment, Winston arrives, but instead of jerking back and forth, comes in at a smooth pace. It turns out that the person driving Winston is Richard Hatt, the Fat Controller's eldest son, and that both of them are rather flustered, Winston especially, since he spends most of his day praying he won't run into anything. Richard greets the engines, but Hank does not know who Richard is, to which Duck explains. James questions Richard's presence, to which Richard nervously says that it's a period of transition, and awkwardly begins his speech, saying that though his father does not plan to retire yet, he's been discussing about the "passing of the torch" to Richard and his siblings. He also states that since his father is conversing with the Ministry of Defense, Richard was asked to take charge of the meeting. However, when he gets to discussing Donald and Douglas, wait, Douglas? It turns out that since some of Donald's official papers, such as his class specifications, Douglas had to be taken out of service to serve as a reference, and to kill two birds with one stone, get an overhaul. Rosie and James are surprised, and Gordon asks if the Fat Controller came to the decision, but it is revealed that he had asked for Richard's thoughts on the matter, and acted on his son's judgment, making it, in a sense, Richard's first executive order. Rosie says that she never thought that the day would come, a new Controller taking over. Edward gives comfort to the newer engines, saying that he's seen his fair share of Fat Controllers, and that their mannerisms all blend together with time. However, while Edwards tells Richard that he looks forward to his appointment, but the big engines, though they too have seen their share, question why Richard is already making decisions, and that he isn't even fat! Gordon jokingly questions if Richard is wearing a corset, but Richard's voice becomes firm as he states that he cares very much about the state of the railway, and that even if things don't feel like they used to, that the engines will know that they're in good hands. He also reveals that Gregory Larson has been appointed as Crovan's Gate's new chief engineer, to serve as a bit of good news, and that though the engines will have to rise to the occasion, his father is looking into getting a new engine to help with the workload, before leaving. The engines are all impressed. Duck says that he's sure they'll get through this, and as Murdoch and Stafford leave, Hank says that Mr. Larson's new appointment will be a benefit to them all, seeing as he helped mend several engines, such as Lady and Hank himself. Edward himself gives praise to the man, and Gordon states that he's being casually optimistic, though Edwards states that they have no other choice than to be so. After the credits, on Barry Island, four men are discussing the contents of a scrapyard on the island, two of the men, locals, say that nothing in the scrapyard is salvageable. The other two men, Gregory Larson himself, and Paul the Mechanic, say that they're just meeting a contact. And soon, Sir Robert Norramby pops up, Mr. Larson and Paul's contact. Robert reveals that in his various travels, he made sure that one engine on Barry Island would remain safe, for his second chance. He says that they will all see this engine very soon. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * Murdoch * Rosie * Hank * Diesel * Winston * Stafford * Richard Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Paul the Mechanic * Gregory Larson (''does not speak) * Donald (flashback; does not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Lady (cameo) * Harvey (cameo) * Flora (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Gator (cameo) * Logan (cameo) * D199 (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Fred Pelhay (cameo) * Hector (cameo) * Flora's Tram Coach (cameo) * Nelson (cameo) * Greg and Lars (cameo) * Burnett Stone (cameo) * Douglas (mentioned) * Bill and Ben (mentioned) * Derek (mentioned) * Victor (mentioned) * Kevin (mentioned) * The Fat Controller (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Richard Hatt, Logan and Gator, though the latter two do not speak. * This episode marks the first appearance of Toby, Lady, Duck and Diesel's new models. * Gordon references an event from Wrong Road in this episode. * Flashbacks and references are made to This Too Shall Pass. There is also a reference to Marion Saves the Day. This episode is the third and final part of the trilogy, which also consists of This Too Shall Pass, and Marion Saves The Day, though some plot points from these episodes have carried on to other episodes. Goofs * In the first shot of the Shunting Yards, an insect can be seen on Gordon's tender. Gallery James is supah splendid.jpg Smash, Gregory Larson, Paul, Greg, Lars, and Belle.jpg Shunting Yard Debriefing.jpg Richard Hatt, Winston.jpg Richard Hatt with Winston.jpg Richard Hatt is self-conscious .jpg Murdoch at the Shunting Yard.jpg Stafford Rosie Hank Duck.jpg Lady, Mr. Gregory Larson, Burnett Stone.jpg James Gordon Henry.jpg Gordon Henry and James!.jpg Gator in the trees.jpg Edward.jpg Diesel, Logan, Duck, Rosie, Hank, Nelson.jpg Diesel on a High Perch.jpg Diesel is like mad greasy.jpg|Diesel Gordon at a yard.jpg Flora in the Wilderness.jpg The_Shunting_Yard_(Knapford_Yards).jpg Edward James Gordon.jpg The Scrap Thugs.jpeg Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes